Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de choses
by reyoudumb
Summary: Mathieu pense que le présentateur de What The Cut est un beau connard. Mais finalement, il va peut-être changer d'avis. (Pairing [Mathieu Sommet;Antoine Daniel])
1. Le psychopathe me contacte

_Si par malchance, Mr Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet tombent sur cette fiction...Je m'excuse. Bon ce sera pas des excuses complètement sincères mais bon. (a) Et si mon travail les dérange, je supprimerais cette fiction sans problème. Sinon, allez voir leurs émissions sur YouTube ; What the Cut & Salut les Geeks. xx _

* * *

><p>Comme la plupart du temps, Mathieu passait ses journées, voir ses soirées, sur son ordinateur et sur internet. Il checkait ses commentaires sur le réseau Facebook : Tout le monde était impatient pour le prochain épisode. Il était censé sortir il y a deux jours mais suite à un empêchement, il avait du annuler et reporter à ce soir. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce genre de commentaires qui le faisait tilter. Plutôt ceux qui lui demandaient de faire une collaboration avec ce gars, là, qui avait une coupe de cinglé et qui portait tout le temps des chemises. Mais oui, ce mec qui présentait une émission au même concept que la sienne, <em>What The Cut<em>. Ils avaient discutés ensemble une seule fois il y a un mois, par messagerie. Lorsque Antoine en avait eu marre des fans d'SLG qui lui reprochaient d'être un plagieur. Il avait demandé à Mathieu de tout expliquer et remettre les choses au clair. Au fond, ça lui avait un peu déplu de devoir se soumettre aux exigences de son collègue. Il devait l'avouer, il était jaloux du succès de What The Cut et les gens qui laissaient des commentaires disant que Salut Les Geeks était bien mieux le faisait sourire doucement. Il ignora ces commentaires, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre, et regarda le pourcentage de la vidéo qui était entrain de se charger sur son compte Youtube. Il soupira; _qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être long. _Il but une gorgée de sa tasse remplie de café. Mauvaise idée d'en boire étant donné qu'hier il n'avait presque pas dormi et qu'il devait se reposer ce soir. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre dans son frigo, il devrait penser à faire les courses.

**PLOP.** Une petite bulle orange s'afficha sur le logo de Skype. Mathieu cliqua dessus d'un air détaché puis un peu surpris quand il vit que quelqu'un l'avait ajouté. _Tiens, encore l'autre cinglé._ Il ne comprenait rien à son pseudo mais le reconnut grâce au petit drapeau français et à sa photo de profile; il l'ajouta à ses contacts et lu le message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Antoine : **Alexis m'a passé ton skype, j'espère que ça te dérange pas. **

Mathieu : **Non, t'inquiètes :) **

Antoine : **Et aussi ton adresse postale, ton mot de passe twitter, ton compte bancaire, et ton 06. Je les utiliserais qu'en cas d'urgence, t'en fais pas. **

Il sourit amusé devant son écran.

Mathieu : **Non seulement t'as une tête de psychopathe mais en plus, t'en es un. **

Antoine : **Merci, et toi t'es complètement schizo. **

Mathieu :** Toi t'es les deux **

Antoine : **Connard **

Antoine : **Eh j'ai vu que tu faisais une FAQ sur ta chaîne, j'ai une question.**

Mathieu : **?**

Antoine : **À quand une collaboration avec AliceBloodyGirl ? ^_^**

Mathieu : **T'as dépassé les bornes là. Mais content de découvrir que je suis pas le seul à pas pouvoir blairer cette meuf.**

Antoine : **Mhm, on a des points communs alors**

Mathieu : **Tu m'excites.**

Antoine : **Je sais. **

Antoine : **Fais attention j'pourrais publier la capture de la convo sur Twitter**

Mathieu :** J'me suis trompé de destinataire :)**

Antoine :** :( **

Mathieu : **Et sinon, donnes-moi ton avis sur mes vidéos. Mais sérieusement. **

Antoine : **J'aime bien, lol.**

Mathieu :** T'es un vrai fils de ta mère.**

Antoine :** Eh je vais pas flatter mon rival. Mais honnêtement, elles sont super, tu fais du bon boulot.**

Mathieu : **J'adore ton p'tit haut noir à col en V dans une de tes anciennes vidéos.**

Antoine :** Tu trouves ? Merci je l'ai acheté à... Merde tu me rends gay. **

Mathieu : **HOPLA CAPTURE D'ECRAN je vais te blackmail.**

Antoine :** J'temmerde.**

Antoine : **Je dois te quitter précipitamment, +**

Skype affichait Antoine en mode absent. Il retourna à ses occupations avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais se reprit immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air totalement débile. Tout compte fait, Antoine n'était pas si détestable que ça et avait l'air d'avoir le même humour. C'était agréable.

* * *

><p>Deux bonnes semaines plus tard; Mathieu et Antoine Daniel s'étaient échangés quelques tweets entre-temps, agrandissant l'espoir des fans qui souhaitaient plus que jamais voir une collaboration entre eux. <em>Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?<em> La Comic Con' de Paris l'avait également contacté pour tenir un stand de dédicace au festival avec d'autre youtubeurs. Et il avait accepté avec plaisir! Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite alors il avait le temps de préparer son voyage jusqu'à Paris. Un de ses chats vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

« **Mhm, qu'est-ce que tu veux mon gros ? T'as faim ?** » Demanda Mathieu à l'animal en le soulevant et en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il allait lui répondre.

Ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à tourner le prochain épisode de son émission étaient partis chez eux il y a peu. La nuit commençait à tomber lentement alors que le Soleil s'apprêtait à disparaître. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa soirée. Après avoir nourris son chat, le jeune homme alla s'installer sur son canapé et alluma la télé. _Un peu de compagnie m'aurait pas fait de mal._ Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine ? Plus d'un an. Peut-être même deux. Maintenant qu'il ne sortait plus aussi souvent, sa vie amoureuse était aussi déserte qu'un concert de Lylloo. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone lui annonça qu'il avait reçu un SMS.

Message de Alexis, à 20h49

« **Antoine veut ton numéro.** »

Message de Mathieu, à 20h50

« **Donnes-le lui. **»

Une, deux, puis trois heures passèrent alors que Mathieu ronflait devant sa télé qui diffusait des épisodes de l'ancienne série française H, avant que son téléphone ne sonne de nouveau et le réveil. Il sursauta et essuya la bave qui avait coulé sur le coin de sa bouche. L'écran de son mobile affichait « Numéro privé ». Il décrocha après avoir reprit contenance.

**- Allô ?**

**- CHAAAAAAAATTE.**

**- Heu ?** -Mathieu haussa un sourcil-

**- ...Chaaaaatte.**

**- Gamin, tu m'intéresses là, mais développe tes idées qu'on en fasse quelque chose de concret.** -Répondit-il en prenant la voix de son fameux personnage Le Patron-

- …**Mais comment tu fais pour avoir cette voix ?**

**- Encore toi. Je vais finir par croire que tu es fan de moi. **

**- Mais je le suis. J'ai entendu que t'allais au Comic Con' toi aussi ?** Demanda Antoine.

**- T'entends bien. **

**- J'ai une idée. Je sais que c'est loin encore, mais mieux vaut préparer ce genre de truc à l'avance. **

**- Je suis toute ouïe.**

**- Y'a pas mal de gens qui veulent qu'on fasse une collaboration toi et moi. Mais je trouve ça assez compliqué vu qu'on est pas des podcasteurs et, bon, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire dans une vidéo ensemble.** - Temps de pause, pendant lequel il eut l'impression que leurs esprits pervers étaient rentrés en collision. Il toussa – **Mais on pourrait faire une sorte de Battle sur scène au festival où on se vannerait. Ca pourrait plaire aux gens vu qu'on a un public similaire.**

**- ...C'est une bonne idée. Je sens l'inspiration me venir bizarrement.**

**- Juste parce que tu peux m'insulter. **

**- Tu comprends vite gamin.**

**- Non arrêtes cette voix, c'est flippant.**


	2. Je rencontre le psychopathe

Disclaimer : _OK bon tout d'abord dans cette fiction les deux protagonistes sont Mathieu et Antoine Daniel, des personnes qui existent donc que je n'ai pas inventé. Ils font tout deux des vidéos sur YouTube. Pour voir celles de Mathieu, ils vous suffit de rechercher Salut Les Geeks pour celles d'Antoine, recherchez What The Cut. En personnages secondaires, j'ai aussi ajouté Alexis et Jérémy, encore des vraies personnes. Alexis est LinksTheSun sur YouTube, et Jérémy est son frère qui apparaît dans certaines de ses vidéos. Voilà voilà. Julien quand à lui est un personnage que j'ai crée de toute pièce. Je m'excuse (pas sincèrement) des libertés que je prends en utilisant les noms de ces personnes et certains traits de leurs caractères pour créer ma fiction. Et si mon travail les dérange, je supprimerais cette fiction sans problème._

Maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews ! 8D

**Demlone** : Tu postes ma première review, et en plus, une review positive. Savoir que tu veux la suite me fait très plaisir, et comme je suis une gentille personne, je te la donne ! Merci beaucoup. X

**Maple Princess** : Bah en faîte je sais pas quoi répondre, donc je vais aller pleurer de joie. Merci *-*

**llama :** Oui, quand je me suis relue, je me détestais de l'avoir posté trop vite. J'étais prise dans le feu de l'action et quand j'avais finis d'écrire, j'avais immédiatement mise en ligne la fiction. Même qu'à un moment, je passe d'une narration à la 3ème personne, à une narration à la 1ère personne. Argh. C'est moche. Heureusement que j'ai quelques fans de Doctor Who dans ma classe, sinon je n'aurais pas pigé ton clin d'oeil à la série 8| MAIS EN FAITES SI, MA FICTION EST UN CROSS-OVER ET MATHIEU SE SERT D'UN TARDIS ! (Dans la vraie vie je suis du genre à inventer des règles à la langue française et des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens pour ne pas admettre mes erreurs). So je m'excuse pour cette horrible faute d'inattention, voulant écrire 20h50 au lieu de 20h40 pour le message-réponse de Mathieu. Et aussi, dans la conversation skype, Antoine dit « a+ » à la fin. Merci pour ta review !

**Ellya'h **: J'aurais été incapable d'écrire un slash dégueu rempli de lemon sur ces deux gars, tout simplement parce que, bah, si ils tombent dessus -_il est très fort probable qu'un jour l'un d'eux tombe dessus_- je devrais déménager au Mexique et changer d'identité, refaire ma vie avec le patron et un lama pour nous tenir compagnie. (Par contre si quelqu'un compte en écrire un, je le lirais volontiers 8) ) Je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction je vais avec cette fiction, ni ce qui va advenir d'eux deux. En tout cas, je vais éviter les trucs OLE OLE RUSSE QUI FAIT L'HELICOPTERE AVEC SON ENGIN OLE OLE, et m'orienter vers l'humour. (Mais entre l'humour et l'amour, il n'y a qu'une lettre qui change bahahaaaniaanananananiarkniarkniark) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Xx

...Quoi que ce serait marrant de placer un Antoine Daniel qui fait la danse de l'hélicoptère dans la fiction. Bref, merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup.

Aller, bonne lecture. Certaines pensées de Mathieu seront en italique.

* * *

><p>La caméra entre ses mains, il l'observait d'un regard interrogateur filmer la fenêtre et les paysages qui défilaient rapidement, pour enfin le filmer lui.<p>

« **Tu filmes le paysage alors que y'a que des arbres moches depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. **» Fit remarquer Mathieu.

**- Ouai c'est vrai, comme le fait que je te filme aussi alors que t'es encore plus moche que ces pauvres arbres. **Répliqua Julien, son meilleur ami, en souriant en coin.

**- T'es trop marrant. **-Il roula des yeux-

Il se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Leur table était remplie de paquets de sandwichs, de chips et de gâteaux vides, et de feuilles noircies de notes. Pendant la première demi-heure passée dans ce train en direction de Paris, Mathieu avait révisé son texte. Il stressait complètement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer un examen. Le festival lui permettait de faire un show SLG sur scène pendant une bonne heure. Bon il avait déjà fait du théâtre auparavant mais jamais aucune préstation devant des spectateurs en grand nombre. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'espoir il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de gens et qu'ils seraient indulgents. Même s'il oubliait son texte, il pourrait toujours improviser. Mais il avait peur d'être complétement tétanisé, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, du gros trou noir qui prendrait possession de son cerveau, et de bégayer comme un imbécile. S'il râtait, il ne pouvait pas recommencer comme il le faisait chez lui en se filmant.

**- J'me demande à quoi ressemblent les autres YouTubeurs.**

**- Bah à ce qu'ils ressemblent dans leurs vidéos.** Répondit Mathieu en se moquant puis en se resaisissant subitement. **Oh merde c'est vrai!**

**- Quoi ?**

Il se souvint qu'Antoine Daniel et Alexis devaient intervenir dans son show. C'était étrange, car il ne les avait jamais rencontré en vrai auparavant. Et il allait pourtant leur donner sa confiance, intéragir avec eux et faire une sorte de sketch comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. _ Encore un truc sur lequel stresser, merci Julien._ Les relations sur internet et dans la vraie vie étaient complètement différentes. Mathieu le savait très bien. Il avait déjà rencontré pas mal de gens avec qui il s'entendait bien et s'était lié d'amitié sur le web. Si on a beaucoup de chance, que l'alchimie passe, alors c'est génial. Mais si au contraire, on se rend compte qu'on est mal à l'aise avec cette personne, qu'elle est totalement différente de ce à quoi on s'attendait : c'est très, très gênant.

**- Rien, faut que j'aille pisser.**

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau, et chaud sur Paris. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il tirait ses valises en suivant son ami vers leur hôtel. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour loger au même endroit. Et lorsqu'ils obtenèrent les clés de leur chambre, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller y ranger leurs affaires (en gros : jeter les valises sur le lit et se barrer). Ils avaient toute l'après-midi pour aller faire un tour et voir la Tour Eiffel, une grande première pour eux. Mais Mathieu espérait également avoir le temps de répéter avec Alexis et Antoine dans la soirée.<p>

Il en profita pour acheter quelques souvenirs dans la capitale, faire des photos, et regretter d'être monté sur le célèbre monument, prétextant que « **en faîte, c'est de la merde. J'ai plus mal aux jambes qu'autre chose.** » Ils dînèrent finalement dans un fast-food KFC.

20H et toujours aucune nouvelle de ses collègues. Il décida d'appeler Alexis sur son portable alors qu'il mâchait une frite et fixait des enfants qui courraient dans le restaurant. _Qu'est-ce que je déteste les gosses._

**- Allô ?** Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Hé Links, c'est Mathieu. T'es où ? **

**- Bah j'viens à peine d'arriver à Paris, j'ai du prendre un autre train à cause d'un empêchement. J'devrais arriver à l'hôtel dans une trentaine de minutes, une heure grand max.**

**- Tu penses qu'on pourra répéter ? **

**- Quoi ?! C'est mort j'suis complétement crevé, j'ai même pas dormi hier.**

**- Et Antoine ?** Demanda Mathieu après avoir soupiré.

**- Ah euh lui, finalement, il prend le train demain matin très tôt. **

**- Mais non, vous êtes pas sérieux les mecs.** -Il se frappa le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main.-

**- Arrêtes de stresser, en plus moi de toutes façons, je vais pas dire grand chose alors pas besoin de répétition. Et puis t'es doué en impro' non ? **

**- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis j'aime bien la perfection.**

**- Et moi j'aime bien toucher les seins de Pamela Anderson mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. **

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles remplies de sagesse que la conversation prit fin. Ils se rendirent à leur hôtel pour accueillir le fameux Links The Sun. La rencontre entre les deux youtubeurs pouvait se résumer en câlins et en « **ah mais en faîte t'es grave petit en vrai** » qui exaspérait beaucoup Mathieu; mais étant un amateur de guimauverie et de câlins (il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il cachait une profonde, bien profonde, fagilité) il le pardonna assez vite. Tout les quatre -Alexis était accompagné de son frère Jérémy- se rendirent dans la chambre des nouveaux venus. Elle était exactement la même que celle de Mathieu et Julien dommage. Mathieu aurait adoré les voir avec une chambre beaucoup plus nulle pour pouvoir les narguer. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à discuter du festival, de leurs projets sur YouTube et de leurs appréhensions. Mathieu avait déjà fait un stand de dédicace auparavant, en Belgique, alors que pour Alexis, c'était la toute première fois. Ils durent se quitter car Alexis voulait rattraper son sommeil et chacun alla se coucher, même s'il n'était pas si tard que ça.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Lève-toi !<strong> »

Des mains donnèrent de légères claques sur les joues d'un Mathieu endormi. Il cligna lentement des paupières et poussa un grognement en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

**- Allez Math', on va manger avec les autres, bouge ton cul.**

Le jeune homme resta telle une larve immobile dans son lit, le temps de trouver le courage de se lever. Il aurait aimé faire la grasse-matinée. Mais pas question de ne pas profiter du petit-déjeuner offert par l'hôtel. Il se leva et frissonna en grimaçant, quand il sentit l'air frai sur son dos nu. Il se leva avec une grande lenteur et ferma la fenêtre. Son ami était déjà habillé et prêt. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Il en ressorti un peu plus tard lui aussi habillé, les cheveux toujours humides. Il les sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa serviette alors que Julien le fixait, comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Il enfila une paire de baskets rapidement et prit les clés de la chambre.

**- C'est bon !**

**- Il était temps.**

Il y avait pas mal de gens dans la salle quand ils arrivèrent, qui attardaient leurs regards sur les deux jeunes hommes. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà vu Mathieu sur internet, ou peut-être pas. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de croiser des fans dans la rue, mais pas souvent. Et tant mieux d'un côté, certaines personnes pouvaient être bizarres et collantes. Ils repérèrent Links et son frère à une table et les rejoignirent.

**- Bien dormis ?** Demanda Jérémy en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Ils hochèrent positivement de la tête et Mathieu commença à jouer avec son omelette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas très faim le matin.

**- Tu stresses encore pour ton show ?** Demande Alexis à son tour, levant son regard vers le brun.

**- Encore, encore et encore. Non mais ça va sûrement bien se passer. Je peux juste pas m'empêcher d'appréhender.** -Il prit une bouchée de sa nourriture-

**- De toutes manières le public sera essentiellement composé de fans et de gens ouverts d'esprits.**

**- Sûrement. **-Il piqua une tranche de jambon dans l'assiette d'Alexis-

**- Eh dégages, vas en chercher toi même ! **

Mathieu prit l'air de chien battu qu'il attribuait à son personnage de Geek dans SLG.

**- Ça marche pas avec moi**, dit Links en souriant en coin. **Rends-moi ma tranche de jambon.**

Il reprit un air sévère et lécha la tranche de viande avant de la reposer, lui rendant un sourire narquois.

**- Tiens.**

**- Merci. **-Links la mangea comme si de rien n'était, sous les yeux grands ouverts de Mathieu-

**- Mais quel genre de mec es-tu ? **

Ils rirent ensemble et Mathieu tourna sa tête vers Julien et Jérémy, qui étaient en pleine discussion. Il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire sa curiosité. Parmis le brouhaha présent dans la salle, il distinguait une voix parmis les autres. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises, et qui, à cet instant, lui donnait des frissons, lui réchauffait le sang, mais lui otait un poids lourd et pesant de ses épaules en même temps. « **Regardez qui voilà ! **» Dit l'un d'eux alors qu'Antoine Daniel s'avançait dans leur direction avec un grand sourire. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa grande taille et de sourire lui aussi en le voyant enfin _en chair et en os._ Tous s'étaient levés pour le saluer, alors qu'il attendait son tour. Il le prit enfin dans ses bras et échangea des banalités. En regardant son torse, il remarqua qu'il avait mis le pull dont il lui avait parlé, une fois _-au chalet-_ sur skype. Et il se rendit compte qu'en faîte le col n'était pas en V, mais qu'il était assez large pour qu'on puisse voir ses clavicules.

…

…

_Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ?_ Il se ressaisit et alla s'asseoir de nouveau, tout en se demandant si Antoine ne l'avait pas fait exprès. _Ou alors il a pas beaucoup de vêtements, Mathieu, sérieusement, on s'en fout._

**- Eh mais t'es grave petit !** Lança Antoine en regardant le présentateur d'SLG à travers ses lunettes.

**- Et toi t'as plus de poux dans tes cheveux que j'le pensais. **

**- Ne fais pas genre, tu rêverais de passer une nuit à les toucher sensuellement. **-Répliqua-t'il en agitant ses sourcils d'un air aguicheur- **Bon, pardon j'voulais pas te vexer. **

**- J'ai passé l'âge d'être vexé.**

**- AHA ! Tu n'as pas nié être un fétichiste de mes cheveux. **

**- Ne donnes pas d'idées au patron. **

Ils sourirent mais ne parlèrent pas tellement. Antoine avait déjà mangé et Mathieu s'était contenté de l'écouter parler de son voyage jusqu'ici, laissant les autres interagir avec lui. Il espérait juste pouvoir avoir un moment pour discuter, rien qu'eux deux. Car rien ne lui venait, il n'arrivait pas à meubler la conversation. Peut-être qu'il avait justement, beaucoup trop de questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Si aucun chapitre 3 n'est posté avant le 10 Février, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au 18 pour une suite car je serais en voyage. Histoire de prévenir. xx<strong>


	3. Une journée avec le psychopathe

Disclaimer : L_es deux protagonistes sont Mathieu et Antoine Daniel, des personnes qui existent donc que je n'ai pas inventé. Ils font tout deux des vidéos sur YouTube. Pour voir celles de Mathieu, ils vous suffit de rechercher Salut Les Geeks pour celles d'Antoine, recherchez What The Cut. En personnages secondaires, j'ai aussi ajouté Alexis et Jérémy, encore des vraies personnes. Alexis est LinksTheSun sur YouTube, et Jérémy est son frère qui apparaît dans certaines de ses vidéos. Voilà voilà. Julien quand à lui est un personnage que j'ai crée de toute pièce. Je m'excuse (pas sincèrement) des libertés que je prends en utilisant les noms de ces personnes et certains traits de leurs caractères pour créer ma fiction. Tout le reste est fictif. Et si mon travail les dérange, je supprimerais cette fiction sans problème._

Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que j'ai mis, surtout que vous êtes plusieurs à lire la fiction ! Maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews ! 8D

**xDoctorWhovianx** : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, donc merci !:D Pour le lemon, je n'en sais absolument rien, j'ai ni envie de dire oui, ni envie de dire non. Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà écris du lemon, c'est pas ça qui me dérange, mais alors du lemon sur deux youtubeurs français... Bon, on verra bien la tournure que prendra l'histoire, huh. X

**LnOtter** : Attends, toi et tes amies avez écris sur Mathieu et Antoine ? * w * Si c'est possible j'aimerais bien lire ça haha. Merci d'avoir lu la fiction, et d'avoir reviewé !

**Ellya'h** : Pour ce qui est de vous faire marrer, je dois t'avouer que je sais vraiment pas sur quel tableau jouer entre humour et romance, c'est problématique. Donc je suis obligé de faire un mix entre du sérieux et du wtf. Parce que bah, c'est un peu bizarre de s'imaginer ces deux gars dans une vraie relation, mais en même temps ils sont trop adorables ensemble. Et oui, précises bien « à la manière du patron » bahahahaha. Encore merci x

**La Succube** : T'inquiètes, t'es pas du tout la seule à les shipper ! Je pensais aussi être alone mais après avoir posté cette fanfic'... Moi aussi, quand je regarde des vidéos de SLG, ses personnalités multiples sont des vraies personnes, pour moi c'est pas Mathieu, ha. Il les incarne tellement bien. Merci beaucoup ! X

**Marie** : VIVE LES TARÉS

**Floricienta** : J'ai pas l'air tordue NUANCE, je suis tordue ! Non non j'ai pas consommé de drogue, c'est naturel bouhou. Les pop-corn devant Walking Dead ? Y'a rien de mieux. Merci X

**Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan** : LA VOILA LA SUITE ! Mouhahahaha. Maintenant, lèches moi les pieds.

**Aria On The Planete** : Alors maintenant que tu parles de Smosh... Bordel j'ai tellement rigolé en regardant leurs vidéos sur les fanfics ! Même celle que PewDiePie a fait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte à quel point les fanfics sont ridicules. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur ! À chaque lignes de cette fic' que j'écris, j'ai peur de voir Mathieu et Antoine poster une vidéos d'eux où ils la lisent ! Je serais genre à la fois humiliée et à la fois fière. Merci pour ta review X

**Melirix** : Je...Je... Je ne résiste pas au regard du geek. TIENS VOILA LA SUITE ! PS : C'est le lemon qui n'est pas sûr, mouhahaha. Y'aura bien sûr, au moins un chouïa de slash.

**Saigo No Jikan** : Merci beaucoup ! * w *

**Lisou** : Voilà la suite ! Et merci:)

**Anonymeuuuh** : J'ai mis du temps mais voilà le chapitre 3 !

S'cusez, mais j'ai écris ça à 2/3h du mat' pour vous faire plaisir. Mouha. Aller, bonne lecture. Certaines pensées de Mathieu seront en italique.

* * *

><p>Quand il se baissa pour saluer son public sous les applaudissements et les cris, Mathieu se sentit enfin soulagé ! Il l'avait fait, il était allé jusqu'au bout et les gens avaient l'air satisfaits. Gens qui, d'ailleurs, étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il les remercia et se précipita vers ce qu'on pouvait appeler des coulisses, encore sous les applaudissements, mais cette fois-ci, ceux des personnes qui l'avaient aidé à mettre en place ce Salut Les Geeks grandeur nature. Il se rendit dans les coulisses où toute son équipe l'attendait. Il leur sourit grandement en leur tapant dans les mains et poussa ensuite les portes de secours menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans une petite ruelle. Le vent froid heurta son visage et il put prendre une grande respiration. Le stress était enfin partit.<p>

- **Beau travail...gamin.**

Mathieu s'était plié en deux, appuyé sur ses genoux, puis s'était redressé immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul. L'autre psychopathe était adossé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main en souriant en coin.

- **Toi aussi. Je t'imaginais gâcher mon spectacle mais apparemment tu t'es retenu.**

- **Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?** Dit-il avec une mine outrée, jetant le mégot par terre avant de l'écraser.

- **Voyons Antoine, on sait toi et moi que t'es un peu... jaloux ?** Le brun sourit amusé.

- **Oh non j'ai rien à t'envier, crois-moi.**

Mathieu lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- **Connard.** - Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre- **On devrait rentrer, les dédicaces commencent dans une demi-heure.**

- **Ouaip'.**

Ils se rendirent tout les deux de nouveau à l'intérieur du festival, côte à côte. Voir Antoine en vrai était encore très bizarre pour le présentateur de SLG et il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'y habituerait un jour. Les membres du staff les dirigèrent vers leurs stands avec Links, et Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en arrivant. Il y avait déjà pas mal de gens qui attendaient et qui les applaudirent à leur passage. Et en plus de ça, d'immenses affiches de leurs chaînes Youtube étaient affichés sur les murs du stand.

- **Bordel elles sont grosses ces affiches**, souffla Mathieu en sortant son portable.

- **Comme ma bite**, marmonna Antoine.

- .**..Je ne vais même pas répondre, qui sait jusqu'où ira cette conversation.** Il se contenta de prendre le stand et les fans en photo.

- **Qui sait jusqu'où ira ma bite.**

- **Mais tu vas arrêter, y'a des enfants ici voyons !** Dit il en faisant semblant d'être choqué, prenant place à sa table.

- **J'ai oublié que tu avais secrètement 13 ans.**

Il se dit que si le mec à la chevelure de Yéti continuait à le chambrer sur sa taille, il n'hésiterait pas à en faire de même pour la chose qu'il osait appeler « cheveux ». Le jeune homme jouait avec son feutre-marqueur entre ses mains, un peu anxieux mais heureux de rencontrer ses fans. L'heure de dédicace fut ouverte et c'était parti pour une heure de signatures, de photos, et de douleurs au cul à cause de cette chaise pas confortable.

* * *

><p>Deux heures du matin. Dans un bar de la ville. Mathieu était assis et regardait, ébahis : Jérémy entrain de faire du pole dance. Les autres, eux, faisaient une partie de poker à une autre table. « O<strong>n revient dans moins de dix minutes !<strong> » Avaient-ils dit, sûrs et certains qu'ils allaient gagner. Cependant, cela faisait quand même une bonne heure qu'il était assis seul, en compagnie d'Antoine. À part quelques échanges sur les sous-vêtements de Jérémy, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils attendaient les autres. C'était étrange, mais Mathieu n'arrivait juste pas à discuter naturellement. Quelque chose le bloquait. Soudainement, Antoine finit son verre et se leva, mettant sa veste.

- **Tu viens ?** Lança t-il.

Mathieu leva sa tête en sa direction et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- **Où ça ?**

- **J'en sais rien, on s'fait chier ici.**

Le jeune homme hésita puis se releva après avoir laissé un pourboire, quittant l'endroit aux côtés du grand psychopathe. Ce dernier sortit une cigarette pour l'allumer. C'était assez absurde; il était tard, ils n'avaient pas leurs voitures, et ne connaissaient pas du tout Paris. Mathieu suivit Antoine tout de même. Rien de bien méchant pourrait leur arriver après tout.

- **Toi aussi tu travailles pleinement sur Youtube ?** Demanda Antoine.

- **Ouai. Toi aussi je pense ?**

- **Ouai... Tu feras comment le jour où tu pourras plus compter sur tes vidéos, pour vivre ?**

_Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis._

- **Huh... J'en ai aucune idée.**

- **Moi non plus. Enfin si, mais rien de bien concret.**

- **On est dans la merde.**

- **On affrontera ça ensemble.** -Il prit une voix dramatique- **Toi et moi. Je te le promet.**

Mathieu le fixa quelques instants, puis explosa de rire.

- **Vieux, j'veux pas te vexer, mais ça n'a RIEN de rassurant !**

- **Tss.** -Il prit une taffe-

Ils arrivèrent près d'un pont qui se situait au-dessus d'un fleuve. Tout était tellement sombre la nuit. L'eau, le ciel, la rue. Accentué par l'absence de passants et le silence. Ce dernier fut briser par Antoine qui était adossé contre le muret.

- **Tu vis avec ta copine ? Un ami ?**

- **J'ai pas de copine.**

- **Et t'as pas d'amis, baha !**

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'adosser contre le muret en croisant ses bras. _Avec ses conneries de sortir dehors, je vais tomber malade._ Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Antoine le considérait comme un ami. Il se demandait ce qu'il pensait de lui.

- **Si, mais je vis seul imbécile.**

- **Pas la peine de s'énerver.** -Il souffla la fumée sur son visage, ce qui le fit tousser.-

- **Eh, si tu veux tuer tes poumons c'est ton problème, mais évites de faire de même avec les miens ! Sinon, toi, tu vis avec ta copine ?**

-** Non. Je vis encore avec mes parents.**

Il fixa le visage d'Antoine, essayant de déceler la moindre ironie ou la moindre once d'humour. Il finit par rire.

-** Je déconne. Bordel t'aurais vu ta gueule. Ouai, je vis avec ma copine.**

Finalement, Mathieu préférait la première option.


	4. 24 ans, sans copine, sans logement

Dorénavant je répondrais aux reviews via messages privés, ._. Blâmez Mathieu ! Sa vidéo à Polymanga a ramené tout ce beau monde sur ma fanfic' et y'a beaucoup de reviews. Je répond juste à trois reviews sur ce chapitre car ces personnes n'ont pas de compte fanfiction. Sinon, un grand merci à tous !

**Chanay** : Hey ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Je n'avais aucune idée que Mathieu fumait donc j'ai pris la liberté de dire que ce n'était pas le cas, vu que c'est qu'une fanfic haha, mais merci de me l'avoir dit. Quand à l'endroit où vit Antoine, c'est fait exprès, y'a un petit retournement de situation, tu verras ;).

**Ameltt:** Pour trouver d'autres fanfic de ce genre, ça va être difficile, tu peux en trouver que sur le site Tumblr ! Sinon sur , t'as tout pleins de fanfic' sur Salut Les Geeks ! J'espère t'avoir aidé.. Merci à toi.

**Clastiel:** Hey ! Ils n'ont pas lu ma fanfic. Enfin, dans la vidéo que j'ai vu, ils en lisaient rapidement une autre où ils s'avouent leur amour, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans la mienne. À part si la convention a duré plusieurs jours et qu'ils l'ont vraiment lu mais n'ont pas posté la vidéo : dans ce cas je suis bonne à déménager au Mexique. Merci pour ta review !

Aller, bonne lecture. Certaines pensées seront en italique.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Salut les Geeks, quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite.<strong> »

Et le quotidien de Mathieu reprit.

Il avait passé un séjour superbe à Paris, et était revenu avec des boîtes entières de différents cadeaux de la part des fans. Même les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec les autres youtubeurs avaient été supers. Alors, retourner à sa routine habituelle était un peu étrange. Au moins, avec le Salon, il avait une excuse pour ne pas bosser sur son émission. Bien sûr, il adorait son émission. Il adorait travailler dessus même si parfois c'était fatigant et long, comme ce soir. Pour rien au monde il abandonnerait ses vidéos pour un autre métier « banal ».

Aujourd'hui, il tournait un épisode : **Xbox One et Politesse**. Et des fois, il se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé à écrire une chanson scatophile déguisé en panda. Et comment il arrivait à atteindre des millions de vues avec ce genre de délires étranges. Non, sérieusement, quelqu'un à une idée ?

_- Oh, j'ai fais tourné les liens de tes vidéos à mes potes de la fistinière. _

_- Bah comme j'ai pas d'amis, je les ai montré à mes parents..._

_- La faute aux chats gros, la faute aux chats. _

_- Eh, me demandes pas mon avis j'suis qu'un panda._

Ça y est. Mathieu était devenu complètement cinglé. Ses personnalités multiples intervenaient même dans sa vie de tous les jours maintenant. Il avait cruellement besoin de repos.

Après avoir refait plusieurs prises d'une même scène et avoir enfin trouvé la bonne, il s'accorda une pause et décapsula une bière devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Coïncidence, son portable sonna au même moment. Il décrocha quand il vit le numéro. C'était l'agent immobilier qu'il avait contacté, un mois plus tôt. Il avait demandé un appartement en banlieue parisienne, un département d'Île-de-France dont il ne se rappelait plus sur le moment. Mathieu s'était vu refusé l'offre, mais apparemment, le logement était de nouveau disponible. Il avala rapidement sa gorgée de bière et répondit favorablement, en jouant avec ses cheveux nerveusement. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait sa journée. Cet appart' était l'idéal pour le jeune homme : dans ses moyens, et doté de l'espace dont il a besoin. L'agent le contactera plus tard pour finaliser la demande. Mathieu raccrocha et s'affala sur son siège._ Et une deuxième bière pour fêter ça ! _

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la France...<em>

Un autre téléphone sonne. Antoine releva sa tête de son coussin en grimaçant. Il avait prévu Il attrapa ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet et les mit sur ses yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses messages.

«** La vidéo qu'on a tourné a été posté,**

**PS : ta fin est badass.** »

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi parlait le message. L'expéditeur était Fred'. Alias le joueur du grenier. Ils avaient tournés une vidéo fin-juillet avec des potes pour sa chaîne YouTube. Il avait passé un très bon moment. Sauf qu'après avoir vu sur les réseau sociaux qu'ils étaient sortis entre eux sans l'avoir invité, il était un peu contrarié.

Message de Antoine Daniel, à 14h29

« **N'empêche, vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous sortiez. J'foutais rien ce soir là. **»

Message de FredJdG, à 14h40

« **On était sortis avec nos copines. Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es célibataire. Tu te serais senti seul, je voulais pas que ça te fasse chier.** »

Message de Antoine Daniel, à 14h42

« **Oh, pauvre Antoine, il est forever alone, faut pas le vexer. Non sérieusement, j'ai passé l'âge de me sentir mal à ce sujet.** »

Message de FredJdG, à 14h46

« **Ta gueule et trouve-toi une meuf.** »

-**EH !** S'exclama Antoine devant le dernier message.

Il aurait pu rétorquer, si seulement ce «** ta gueule et trouve-toi une meuf **» n'avait pas été le meilleur conseil qu'on ait pu lui donner dans toute sa vie. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever enfin de son lit. Il enfila un t-shirt et descendit au salon, encore un peu endormi.

**- Non mais t'as vu l'heure Antoine ? Et combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dis de mettre un pantalon quand on est à table ?** -Antoine s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers-

**- J'ai 24 ans maman. **-Il reprit sa marche et les descendit avant de s'installer sur une chaise-

**- En plus ! **

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou se sentir humilié. Mais bon. Une maman reste une maman. Que ce soit à cinq, à quinze, à vingt, ou à trente ans. Cependant il espérait ne pas rester chez ses parents jusqu'à ses trente ans. Il commença à petit-déjeuner sous les plaintes de sa mère concernant les vêtements qu'il laissait traîner et les tâches ménagères qu'il n'avait pas accompli.

Oui, Antoine avait 24 ans.

Un peu plus tard, sa mère quitta la maison pour il-ne-sait quelles courses qu'elle devait faire, et Antoine pu enfin se mettre devant l'épisode du Joueur Du Grenier dans lequel il figurait. Mais son téléphone n'était pas d'accord : il le prévenait d'un nouveau message.

Message de Mathieu, à 15h02

« **Concertation du mois, vieux.** »

* * *

><p>Ils avaient installés cette « <em>concertation du mois<em> » quelques jours après avoir discutés pour la première fois sur le net. Histoire d'éviter de choisir les mêmes vidéos et d'éviter de recevoir des commentaires désagréables. Antoine s'était donc connecté sur skype avec son ordinateur portable.

Mathieu : **Alors, alors.**

Antoine : **On va faire court dude, j'ai toujours rien écrit.**

Mathieu :** :(**

Antoine : **smiley de pd**

Mathieu :** ton t-shirt de pd **

Antoine : **ARRET C MA MAMAN KI M'A ACHETE MN T SHIRT :'( **

Antoine : **Bon sérieusement. **

Mathieu : **Moi je poste ma vidéo dans même pas trois jours.**

Antoine : **Bah tranquille j'aurais le temps de voir et de pas utiliser ces vidéos.**

Mathieu : **T'auras le temps de plagier SLG.**

Antoine : **c toi ki plagi slg pd **

Mathieu : **t kon**

Antoine : **Sinon, t'as pris quoi comme vidéo ? **

Mathieu : **Pénalité pour insulte sur Xbox One Isabelle Communique - CV Vidéo Il découpe sa poupée en plastique.**

Antoine : **Est-ce que tu te sens à la hauteur ?**

Mathieu : **?**

Antoine : **Tout ça, ça te passe au-dessus de la tête, non ?**

Antoine :** Parce que j****'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait contacté pour remplacer passe-partout dans Fort Boyard.**

Mathieu : **Attends, t'es entrain d'utiliser les blagues Mimi Mathy sur moi ? **

Antoine :** XD **

Mathieu : **Non, Antoine, sérieux arrête, c'est drôle un moment, mais après c'est lourd à force. **

Antoine fixa son écran blasé. Il ne voulait pas vexer son ami.

Antoine :** Désolé, c'était pas mon but de te saouler. **

Mathieu ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

Antoine : **J't'emmerderais plus avec ça.**

Mathieu :** Je déconne bordel, t'es vraiment entrain de culpabiliser OMG. **

Mathieu :** Je suis mort de rire**

Antoine : **OK OK POINT PARTOUT BALLE AU CENTRE**

Mathieu : **J'espère que tu me prépares un commité d'accueil exceptionnel. **

Antoine : **?**

Mathieu : **Pour quand j'aménagerais sur Paris. :)**

Antoine : **… SÉRIEUX ? QUAND ? COMMENT ? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT**

Mathieu : **J'ai trouvé un appart'. J'espère que chez toi c'est pas le trou du cul du monde pour que je puisse te rendre une visite.**

Mathieu :** Que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Antoine : **C'est génial mec ! **

Mathieu : **Ouaip', tout sera sûrement finit courant 2014. **

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Antoine. Ils n'auraient plus à attendre les conventions pour pouvoir se voir et traîner ensemble. Mais comment est-ce qu'il allait expliquer, qu'en fait, il n'avait pas de copine ?

* * *

><p><span>Mot de l'auteur<span> : Si vous devinez à quels personnages de SLG appartiennent les pensées au début du chapitre, vous n'être pas des tacos au sperme.

Dernier chapitre de ces vacances. Désormais je reprend les cours. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais aller. Désolée d'avance.

Et bordel, si Mathieu et Antoine Daniel lisent ça...Je... JE PEUX TOUT VOUS EXPLIQUER !* **Se barre en courant avec son ordi, rejoindre la Birmanie.***

_Pour info, la fic se déroule fin 2013, donc AD a toujours 24 ans. _


	5. Des yaourts avec de la garniture

DISCLAIMER** : **_Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel sont deux acteurs pornos cachés sous les pseudonymes de Thomas Jeep et Roger Ramsès... Ah non merde, c'est pas ça. En BREF, ce ne sont pas des personnes fictives (elles le sont à moitié vu que je crée une partie de leur personnalité ) donc pas des personnages qui m'appartiennent. Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à d'autres personnes réelles : l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier, Nyo, Cyprien et Bob Lennon, d'autres YouTubers. Julien est un perso fictif. _

**Aria On The Planete** : Alors, pour la fanfic' qu'ils ont lu, apparemment c'est sur le tumblr de jooltay que tu la trouveras ;).

**EmieChan** : Hello ! Tu es la deuxième personne qui me parle de cette page Facebook, c'est laquelle ? Mais oui, c'est vrai qu'à un moment j'avais hésité à arrêter la fic'. Mais c'est un temps révolu, vu qu'apparemment, ça plaît à pas mal de monde. Je ne peux pas vous faire ça, vous êtes tous trop sympas avec moi. :( J'ai arrêté de regarder les avis négatifs-non constructifs. Donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant t'avoir rassuré ! Haha

**Taco NNMX** : Si tu écris une fanfic sur ce pairing, crois-moi, je serais super ravie de la lire et je me jetterais littéralement dessus ! Quand à d'autres fanfics sur eux, check le tumblr de jooltay ! Elle a écrit quelques one-shot so cuuuute. Sinon, ouaip', je suis d'accord avec toi : la chambre d'AD fait super adolescent.

Je remarque que ma façon de mettre lentement les choses en place vous frustre, et j'en suis désolée, mais vous verrez, ça va vite s'accélérer niarkniark ! Je remarque aussi que la fic' vous fait rire, et que vous trouvez que j'ai plutôt bien cerné les personnalités de ces deux youtubers, donc ça me fait super plaisir. Je remercie absolument toutes les personnes qui ont laissés une review, et qui ont pris la peine de lire (j'ai lu touuuuus vos commentaires, 93 reviews, vous êtes cinglés ma parole) et vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas des tacos au sperme. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde, envoyez-moi des messages privés, y'a bien plus de chance que je vous réponde. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'écris souvent la soirée et de manière rapide donc des fois y'a des fautes horribles qui restent.

* * *

><p>24 Janvier 2014<p>

Que c'était fatigant d'aménager le nouvel appartement de façon à ce que le décor des épisodes de Salut Les Geeks soit identique à l'ancien. Mais Mathieu avait quand même réussi, et il en était assez fier. D'ailleurs, quand il avait parlé de comité d'accueil pour plaisanter, il en avait vraiment eu un. Dès son arrivé dans la capitale, Antoine lui avait souhaité la bienvenue via Twitter, et l'avait téléphoné dans la soirée pour sortir faire un tour. Résultat, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, avec Nyo, pour fêter son arrivée. C'était Antoine et son ami qui avaient fait le chemin jusqu'au nouvel appartement de Mathieu, vu que ce dernier était encore novice et ne connaissait pas tellement bien les lieux. Très vite, au fil des jours, il avait rencontré à peu près toutes ses connaissances du web qui habitaient à proximité de Paris, puis s'était rapidement remis à travailler sur son émission.

Des fois, lorsqu'il se reposait, il se demandait s'il ne pensait pas un peu trop à son collègue de YouTube.

* * *

><p>21 Mars 2014<p>

« _**Restez avec nous. Dans quelques instants, en direct de Bobino à Paris, les Web Comedy Awards présenté par Anthony Kavanagh !**_ » Pouvait-on entendre résonner dans la pièce, depuis l'ordinateur fixe de Mathieu. Pour rien au monde les deux amis auraient ratés l'occasion de se moquer ensemble de cette émission. Ils étaient totalement d'accord sur le fait que les WCA feraient un gros flop et sur le fait que l'organisation était très mauvaise, même si tout était sûrement parti d'une bonne intention, au départ.

**- Anthony Kavanagh ? Sérieusement ?** Demanda Antoine rhétoriquement, avec une mine renfrogné. **Ça commence bien.**

**- Tu déconnes ?** Demanda à son tour Mathieu qui arrivait avec deux bières et un bol de pop-corn dans les bras. **Quel rapport entre les YouTubers et ce mec has-been depuis des années ? **

**- Le rapport ?** -_Il aida Mathieu en lui prenant une bouteille qu'il décapsula._- **Non, non, y'en a pas, c'est juste qu'il doit avoir un DVD merdique qui sort ou bien un nouveau spectacle à promouvoir. **

Mathieu rit en s'installant sur la chaise de bureau libre, posant les pop-corn sur la table basse. Il replia ses jambes de manière à les faire tenir sur la chaise. Assez facile pour lui, contrairement à Antoine qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de garder ses longues jambes au sol. Ce dernier regarda Mathieu gigoter, et se surpris à penser qu'il était aussi mignon qu'un chat, mais il se demandait aussi par quelle sorte de magie noire il arrivait à s'asseoir ainsi. Un peu comme quand un gros chat obèse arrivait à passer entre les barres d'un grillage étroit. Sauf que Mathieu serait plutôt un chaton au pelage et aux yeux gris. _Hein_. Il balaya rapidement ses pensées d'un hochement de tête et baissa son regard vers la bouteille qu'il tenait près de sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas bu une gorgée de sa bière.

**- Oh, on fait un vine, on fait un vine !** Dit subitement Mathieu en sortant son portable pour se rendre sur l'application, alors qu'Antoine souriait d'un air amusé.

Il filma un bout du début de l'émission avant de poser le portable contre l'écran de l'ordinateur.

**- On fait genre des gueules de blasés, puis on boit notre bière en même temps. **Proposa le grand touffu en lançant un regard complice à son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit en guise de réponse.

Ils explosèrent de rire en s'observant eux-mêmes sur la vidéo, et Mathieu la posta sur son compte twitter. Ils passèrent donc cette soirée à regarder l'émission, faire des vannes, d'autres vines, en gros, à bien rigoler comme durant les nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passés chez l'un et l'autre (surtout chez Mathieu). Etant donné, comme l'avait pu découvrir Mathieu, qu'Antoine vivait avec ses parents, ils ne pouvaient pas être complètement eux-mêmes, tels des gamins sans surveillance. D'ailleurs, il avait très vite compris qu'Antoine lui avait menti au sujet de sa « petite-amie ». Ce dernier n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de donner des explications non plus. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme aux multiples personnalités : au fond, il n'avait pas tellement envie de connaître le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être par peur de se faire des illusions et d'être déçu.

« _**...Youtube, c'est pas seulement ça. C'est tellement vaste. Je pense à nos amis, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, LinksTheSun, le joueur du grenier... Dont j'apprécie beaucoup leurs vidéos.**_ » Dit le youtuber Cyprien à travers l'écran d'ordinateur, qui venait de recevoir son deuxième prix de la soirée.

**- Youhou, je t'aime Cyprien ! **S'exclama Antoine, la bouche pleine de pop-corn.

**- Je t'aime Cyprien nianianiah**, répéta Mathieu pour imiter son ami, en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Quoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ?** Demanda t-il en le regardant.

**- Jaloux de quoi ?**

**- Bah, je t'aime pas, c'est normal que ça puisse te contrarier.** -_Il sourit méchamment._-

**- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, on sait très bien que tu es totalement fou de moi.** -_Le brun but une dernière gorgée de sa bière, évitant de croiser le regard d'Antoine._-

Antoine explosa de rire. Un peu trop fort.

**- Ouai, c'est ça.**

* * *

><p>18 Avril 2014<p>

Les paysages ruraux qui défilaient par la vitre, les paquets de nourriture vides, et Julien assis en face de lui. Une scène que Mathieu vivait à plusieurs reprises dans une année, chaque fois qu'il montait dans un train, direction une convention. Son meilleur ami l'accompagnait jusqu'en Suisse; il avait de la famille là-bas, il n'y allait pas pour l'événement Polymanga. Mais peut-être qu'il viendrait faire coucou à son meilleur ami un de ces quatre. Mathieu était, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait place dans un transport, perdu dans ses pensées et légèrement endormi. S'il pensait qu'il serait tranquille et pourrait se reposer, eh bien il se trompait. Cette idée n'était pas au goût du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais.

« -** T'as vu les fanfictions écrites sur toi ? Enfin, surtout celles sur toi **_**et**_** Antoine ?** »

Mathieu sortit de sa torpeur, tournant très lentement son regard vers celui de Julien, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

**- Tu vas pas encore me casser les couilles avec ça ?**

**- Eh, j'ai rien dis !** -_Il leva ses mains en l'air en signe d'innocence._- **Par contre, je pense juste que les fans féminines seraient ravies de savoir que tu partages une chambre avec lui...**

Mathieu rougit. Bon sang, il pensait qu'il avait perdu cette faculté après avoir dépassé les vingt ans. Lorsqu'Antoine lui avait proposé de partager sa chambre, il avait immédiatement accepté. Alors qu'il avait totalement les moyens de s'en prendre une pour lui. Il aurait peut-être du refuser.

**- Pourquoi on aurait payés deux chambres si on pouvait économiser la moitié de cet argent, et en partager une ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est comme un frère, y'a aucune honte a partager un lit avec un mec. **Répondit-il, essayant surtout de se convaincre lui-même.

**- Je sens l'inceste venir à grands pas. **

Malgré la vitesse à laquelle la main de Mathieu se jeta sur la joue de Julien, ce dernier réussit à l'esquiver de justesse en s'esclaffant de rire.

Ah, Montreux. S'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose d'intéressant à Montreux, c'était son paysage. La vue sur le lac et les montagnes était magnifique, un vrai régal pour les yeux. Lorsque leurs pieds avaient enfin touché les terres de la Suisse, Mathieu et Julien s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie de la gare, où ils se dirent au revoir et s'assurèrent d'avoir récupérer toutes leurs affaires. Le youtuber s'avança vers le trottoir, tirant sa valise derrière lui, et attendit quelques minutes avant d'héler un taxi. Le trajet ne fut pas très long jusqu'à l'hôtel, qui lui, était bondé de gens. _Sûrement d'autres personnes qui venaient spécialement pour Polymanga_. Le brun partit s'asseoir sur un des grands canapés présents dans le hall, posant sa valise au sol puis ses pieds juste au-dessus. Il tenait d'abord à contacter Antoine pour voir s'il était déjà arrivé ou non. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la remarque que lui avait fait son meilleur ami le dérangeait, il n'arrêtait plus d'y penser. Quand les fans, ou bien les deux youtubers eux-mêmes, blaguaient sur l'idée qu'ils pourraient être en couple, cela le faisait rire. Mais pas quand c'était Julien. Il savait très bien différencier ses paroles, lorsqu'il riait avec lui ou lorsqu'il lui parlait sérieusement. Et cette fois-ci, malgré son air amusé, Julien pensait vraiment que Mathieu pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment pour un autre homme. Un ami. Antoine le psychopathe. Antoine qui aimait dormir avec une peluche-chien et qui ne connaissait sûrement pas l'utilité d'une brosse à cheveux.

_Sérieusement ? Genre, moi avec lui ? Quitte à fantasmer sur un mec, je préférerais-..._

« **Allô ?** » La voix d'Antoine interrompit ses pensées.

Mathieu sursauta légèrement et s'empressa de répondre. Apparemment, son ami du net était déjà arrivé depuis deux bonnes heures. Leur chambre était la numéro 23. Il partit demander un double des clés et monta à l'étage correspondant à leur chambre. En y entrant, il pu voir que des valises étaient déjà posées sur un grand lit double. Il s'avança pour poser la sienne par terre et regarda attentivement les affaires qui, par déduction, appartenaient au psychopathe. Il se demandait si Richard y était enfermé. Il resta dans la chambre le temps de prendre une douche, de se changer, et d'observer la superbe vue par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>19 Avril 2014<p>

**- Mghmhm... Banane... Fraise...**

Le réveil de son iPhone se mit à retentir dans toute la chambre vers les six heures du matin. Mathieu se dépêcha de l'éteindre. Il adorait Johnny Cash, mais l'avoir mis comme musique qui le réveillait chaque jours, très tôt, était une mauvaise idée. Il en était venu à la détester et à ne plus la supporter. Après s'être frotté les yeux, le jeune homme fixa le plafond dans un silence. Silence animé par des marmonnements étranges venant de la personne allongée à ses côtés.

**- J'aime...mettre mon pénis... dans les yaourts...**

Mathieu qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette déclaration, rit assez fort pour réveiller son compagnon de chambre. Il s'étira et se redressa pour s'asseoir, toujours un peu endormi, adressant un regard interrogateur à Mathieu.

**- Gros, tu rêvais de quoi ?** Demanda Mathieu, toujours hilare.

**- Je pense pas que tu souhaites le savoir... Pourquoi ?**

Il rit de plus belle en se levant, tandis qu'Antoine ne comprenait rien et souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se rendormir. Mais impossible. Ils devaient se préparer et se rendre sur les lieux pour entamer les séances de dédicaces. Après le déjeuner, viendra une conférence tenue par Mathieu qu'Antoine rejoindra par la suite. Finalement, Mathieu lui révéla qu'il avait apprit son fétichisme des yaourts durant son sommeil, alors qu'ils mangeaient avec Fred, Seb', et Bob Lennon. Cette phrase devint vite un running gag entre eux durant la journée, histoire de bien humilier Antoine qui jurait ne pas se souvenir d'avoir rêvé de ça.

Mathieu était surpris à quel point il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise lors des conférences et des interactions avec les fans, qu'auparavant. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement bien de sa première séance de dédicaces, et sa première conférence sur scène. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était totalement cool et relax, mais il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance et il lui était désormais facile de rire avec le public. Sa première conférence pour Polymanga venait de débuter, et la cinématique du début qu'il avait filmé venait d'être diffusé. Tout se passait à merveille. Enfin presque.

Alors qu'il marchait sur la scène, riant encore de sa dernière réponse, il attendait la prochaine question.

« **Je suis sûre que tu es amoureuse d'Antoine Daniel au fond.** »

_Aïe._ Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand les gens arrivaient à le déstabiliser. Et ce n'était qu'une seule question parmi de nombreuses autres, au sujet de leur relation, qui furent posées au cours de l'heure. Il avait beau répéter que leur amour était platonique, personne ne le croyait. Lui aussi allait finir par ne pas y croire, si son public continuait ainsi. Mais cette question n'était pas le pire dans tout ça.

Lorsqu'Antoine l'avait rejoint sur scène, les fans avaient carrément exigés un baiser.

« **Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !** » Scandaient-ils sous leurs regards gênés.

Mathieu les maudissait tous uns par uns, intérieurement. Bon, il devait l'avouer : ils l'avaient un peu cherché en mettant ces t-shirts accordés, décorés de leurs têtes à l'intérieur de deux cœurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus petit des deux n'avait qu'une seule envie être le plus loin possible de cette scène. C'était tellement gênant, il ne savait même pas comment il devait réagir, ni à quoi pensait son ami. Personnellement, même s'il était hétéro', embrasser un mec ne le dérangeait pas, il était très ouvert d'esprit. Mais il se voyait mal entrain de lui voler un baiser, sans son consentement. C'était Mathieu quand même, pas le Patron.

**- Un bisou, un bisou... **Répétait Mathieu en faisant une grimace, l'air de se dire « faut vraiment qu'on le fasse ? ».

Ils avaient tout deux fait un pas vers l'autre, l'air d'hésiter mais finalement rien ne s'était passé, et ils avaient vite enchaîné, pour le plus grand soulagement du brun.

En fin de compte, tout s'était très bien passé. Le public avait été au top et ils avaient tous passés un agréable moment. La journée se termina par une deuxième séance de dédicace, puis ils s'en allèrent un peu avant la fermeture du salon. Pas de virée en ville avec les autres youtubers pour ce soir, une longue journée les attendait aussi demain. Antoine et Mathieu rentrèrent à leur hôtel, les bras chargés de cadeaux de la part des fans Suisses. Le nombre de chocolats qu'on leur avait offert était énorme. Et Antoine en avait déjà ouvert une boîte une fois rentré dans la chambre d'hôtel.

**- Tu m'as obligé à chanter et danser avec toi, j'me vengerais.**

Mathieu lui sourit narquoisement en posant ses affaires sur la commode.

**- Eh, tu m'as entendu me plaindre du fait que t'as foutu toute ta transpiration sur ce t-shirt à mon effigie ?**

**- J'assume plus du tout ce t-shirt. Donne-moi celui avec ma tête**, dit-il en pointant du menton le t-shirt que portait Mathieu.

**- Rêve. **

Il était entrain de chercher ses affaires dans les tiroirs pour aller prendre une douche, Antoine n'étant pas le seul a avoir fait du sport.

**- Dis, t'en aurais été capable ?**

Mathieu fronça des sourcils, son nez plongé dans ses vêtements. Soit il n'avait pas bien entendu, soit la question d'Antoine n'avait pas été claire.

**- De quoi ?**

**- De m'embrasser. Parce que moi oui. **


	6. Je préfère Salut Les Geeks

**DISCLAIMER** : _Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne sont pas des personnes fictives ( à moitié vu que je crée une partie de leurs personnalités ) donc pas des personnages qui m'appartiennent. Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à une autre personne réelle : Nyo, un autre Youtuber. Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi. _

**Aria On The Planete** : Eh bien pour ce chapitre, il a encore un nouveau surnom mouhahaha. Ah et merci pour l'info sur l'hôtel! Je suis jamais allé à Montreux donc bon :( Non non y'a bien eu une hésitation, chaque fois que je revois la scène je suis totalement morte de rire. Ils sont tellement awkward ces deux-là. Pauvre Richard, lui aussi il veut rencontrer des cosplayeuses! Moi en ce moment j'écoute tout le temps The Real Party Song des Smosh.

**Noe-moe** : Ah le fameux bisou. Même moi je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va arriver.

**F'Rukia** : On fait à peu près la même taille que Mathieu toi et moi :( #GangDeNains Je crois que rien que le fait qu'il y ait des fanfics sur eux les perturbes. Et t'en fais pas, j'aime pas trop les trucs niais. Enfin, j'adore lire des trucs fluffy, mais en écrire, c'est difficile. Quand au pdv d'Antoine sur tout ça, on va en savoir un peu plus.

**Sakisha** : J'voulais juste te dire que ta photo de profil m'a fait mourir de rire.

**Tahmi** : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de faire part de ta présence ! B))

**GreatPeace** : Ah mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'écris cette fic que je pense qu'ils sont gays IRL hehe! Ils le sont pas d'ailleurs, ils ont dit être hétéros. Je m'amuse juste, et je trouve qu'ils seraient trop adorables ensemble. KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Et puis ils m'ont cherchés à se draguer comme ça. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

**Jack Frost** : Si tu me manges, rajoutes du poivre sur mon corps.

**Mar'Ir** : Ce n'est pas ma première fiction. En fait, en quelque sorte si. Mes autres fanfics n'étaient que des prologues, des débuts. Je n'en ai jamais fini aucune. Par contre, celle-là sera sûrement la première à avoir un début, un milieu, et une fin. :) Quand à la correction, j'ai répondu à une autre personne via messages privés : "ça me flatte qu'il y ait bien des gens qui souhaitent m'aider et donner de leur temps pour perfectionner mon travail. Mais je vais devoir refuser. Tout simplement car je met déjà assez de temps à écrire un chapitre, et que j'aime les poster très vite, dès que j'ai fini parce que j'ai envie de lire immédiatement l'avis des lecteurs sur ce nouveau chapitre car il y en a qui postent des reviews genre 10 minutes après la publication. Mais aussi parce que je ne considère pas cette fanfic comme importante. Certes je l'aime bcp et j'adore écrire dessus, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un texte auquel je tiens énormément et qui serait comme mon "enfant". Je ne ressens donc pas le besoin de le rendre parfait. " merci bcp tout de même de me l'avoir proposé !

**Juliette Juliett** : Mon rythme de publication est très aléatoire !

_VOILA ! Désolée de ne pas répondre à tout le monde. La fic va bientôt s'achever. Je ne vais pas trop l'allonger, y'a bien assez de chapitres. Il pourrait y avoir encore maximum 4 chapitres. Sûrement pas plus. Merci énormément pour vos reviews, je les lis toutes, vous êtes géniaux. J'ai plus d'une centaine de lecteurs, c'est incroyable. Bonne lecture ! x _

* * *

><p>Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Mathieu sentit ses joues brûler et ses yeux s'aggrandir par la stupéfaction. Il se stoppa un moment dans sa recherche de vêtements. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait, mais fit par la suite, semblant de chercher encore quelque chose dans le tirroir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard d'Antoine après ce qu'il venait de dire.<p>

**- T'en avais pas l'air capable.**

**- Je pensais que tu me connaissais bien Sommet, **répondit son ami alors qu'on pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

_Décidément, ce mec est plein de surprise_. Mathieu se redressa et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, toujours en évitant de regarder Antoine. Aussi étrange soit-il, savoir ce dont Antoine était capable, lui faisait plaisir.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, de retour à la vie normale. Plus de fans dans les alentours pour lui offrir des tas de cadeaux d'ailleurs, après chaque conventions, il revenait avec un grand nombre de préservatifs, apparemment destinés aux aventures d'une nuit du Patron. Il se retenait de ne pas leur avouer qu'en réalité, le Patron n'existait pas. Il se forçait donc à accepter ces cadeaux chaleureux et les conservait tous dans un tiroir de sa table basse. Il fallait être honnête, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'en utilisait plus. Alors chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ce tiroir sans le faire exprès, il se rappelait à quel point sa vie amoureuse était animé. <em>Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens<em>. Mathieu était également revenu avec un gros nombre de chocolats suisses. Il en offrit quelques uns à ses amis, et en envoya à ses parents par la poste. En gros, encore un très beau et agréable séjour en compagnie de ses amis.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Mais heal moi connard...<strong> » Marmonna le jeune homme devant son écran d'ordinateur, cliquant frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur épaule. Il se retourna immédiatement en retirant son casque.

**- Nyo**, soupira t-il. **J'ai faillis avoir une attaque mec, c'est pas drôle. **-_Il se tourna de nouveau et mit pause sur son jeu, même s'il était en plein donjon._- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Nyo sourit d'un air moqueur.

**- Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Et je suis venu parce que ce soir... On sort ! **

**- Je peux pas, je dois finir un donjon sur lequel je bloque depuis un moment, et Wendöh est enfin dispo' ce soir. **

**- Non mais tu t'écoutes ?** -_Il leva les yeux au ciel._- **Déjà qu'on est pas les mecs les plus attirants de la planète, tu préfères passer ta soirée sur un jeu plutôt qu'avec des meufs bonnes.**

**- ...Mais moi je trouve que t'es le mec le plus attirant de la planète Nyo. **Répliqua t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Nyo se retint de rouler des yeux encore une fois, et lui jeta Richard dans la tête. Comment Antoine allait pouvoir se serrer une fille avec une attitude aussi _gay_ et _asociale_ ?

**- Change-toi, on bouge dans maximum vingt minutes.**

Il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. C'est vrai qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à songer à se trouver une moitié. Ca lui éviterait de ne rien foutre les samedi soir, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas sur What The Cut. Il se leva et partit prendre une douche rapide avant de se changer, optant pour des vêtements qui le mettraient plus en valeur que son vieux t-shirt Doctor Who et son jogging gris.

Antoine avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent passer la soirée à son bar préféré, mais Nyo avait protesté en disant que ce bar regorgeait de vieillards et d'autres personnes ennuyantes. Selon lui, il aurait été mieux de passer cette soirée dans SON bar préféré, non loin de la capitale, où se rendaient des gens sympas de leur tranche d'âge. Antoine avait cédé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Nyo conduisait ce soir. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes du bar, Antoine regretta immédiatement d'être venu rien qu'en entendant une musique de Ke$ha et Pitbull résonnant à fond dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment. Son pote avait, lui, l'air heureux de se trouver ici. Il le suivit jusqu'au bar où ils rejoignirent un groupe d'amis à Nyo, et il commanda une bière.

«** Je suis une grande fan de ton émission, elle est super drôle.** » Dit une des deux filles assises à ses côtés.

**- Je l'aime bien aussi, mais j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour Salut les Geeks**, dit la deuxième qui d'après les souvenirs flous d'Antoine, s'appelait Natacha.

**- Je préfère Salut les Geeks aussi**, répondit Antoine alors qu'ils rirent tous les trois à sa réponse.

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la soirée au sujet du travail d'Antoine et de leurs vies personnelles. Ce dernier soupçonnait l'autre jeune femme de s'être entiché de lui. Il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Nicole. Elle l'avait invité à danser alors que le Youtuber n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il était un piètre danseur. Il ne cessait de lui répéter mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, entre les autres danseurs. Il se tapa bien évidemment la honte, heureusement, les autres ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il joua sur l'humour comme toujours pour cacher son incompétence dans la danse.

Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle lui demanda son numéro, puis un peu plus tard, d'un air nonchalant, s'il était célibataire.

Antoine avait échangé son numéro avec elle. Puis lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un.

Il ne serait sûrement pas étonné si Nicole ne le rappelait jamais. Mais bon, à force de ramener sa copine imaginaire dans ses discussions, il ne pouvait que s'y attendre.

Quand il raconta tout à Nyo, son ami ne le comprit pas sur le moment, et le fixait avec un regard noir. La radio affichait une heure vingt-deux du matin et jouait la chanson Nightcall de Kavinsky alors que la vitesse à laquelle allait la voiture le berçait et lui donnait envie de somnoler ; il avait tout sauf envie de réfléchir.

**- Elle est jolie non, Nicole, et puis elle est intelligente. Tu préférais Natacha ?**

**- Elle est jolie, oui. Non, je ne préférais pas Natacha.**

**- Je te comprends pas Antoine. Tu fais aucun effort. **

**- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de gâcher mes chances avec une autre personne aussi facilement.** -_Il fixa le feu rouge auquel ils s'étaient stoppés. Nyo tourna son regard vers lui_-

**- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour tenter ta chance avec cette personne ? **

**- Je l'aurais fais si c'était possible. **

Antoine l'aurait fait. Il en était capable. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

* * *

><p>Ses jambes croisées et ses doigts jouant avec un crayon, Mathieu chantonnait des paroles d'une chanson qu'il venait d'écrire, non sans un accent latino, pour son personnage du Panda qui serait destiné à son prochain épisode de Salut les Geeks. Il ne savait pas d'où était sortit ce délire de chanter avec un accent, mais ça le faisait bien marrer et il trouvait que ça collait à l'atmosphère romantique des paroles. Son portable se mit à vibrer, posé non loin sur le bureau.<p>

Message de Antoine, à 00h50.

« **Mec, matte ma nouvelle vidéo. ****J'te dédicace ma chanson.** »

Il haussa un sourcil, et se souvint subitement que c'était ce soir que devait sortir le nouvel épisode de What The Cut. Il se demandait de quelle chanson il parlait, et se rendit sur YouTube. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour découvrir la nouvelle vidéo de son compatriote et pour écouter le début. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; il avait réellement fait une chanson à partir des phrases qu'il avait marmonné en plein rêve. Hilare devant son écran, il se dépêcha de lui répondre.

Message de Mathieu, à 01h02

« **merde j'me disais bien que mes yaourts avaient un goût bizarre** »

Message de Mathieu, à 01h06

« **ecoute je pensse ke sa pourra pa fonktioné entre nou. On doi fer un break dsl** »

Message de Antoine, à 01h10

« M**AIS BB ! Jtm toujours. C'est juste que je te préfère avec du yaourt sur le corps.** »

Message de Mathieu, à 01h12

« **Sinon, merci pour ce clin d'œil. C'est sympa.** »

Et c'est sur ce message qu'il posa son portable pour reprendre l'écriture de sa chanson, inconsciemment inspiré par la vidéo d'Antoine.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Mathieu qui venait de sortir de son lit, se fixait dans la glace de sa salle de bain, le regard endormi et ses cheveux totalement en bataille. En se voyant ainsi, il se demandait bien ce que pouvaient lui trouver ses fans féminines qui « fangirlaient » sur lui. Il était petit, il sentait le café, il était nul pour la drague, et il était plus pessimiste qu'optimiste. Et puis physiquement, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Quoiqu'il avait de très beaux yeux, il pouvait l'avouer. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devrait peut-être envisager de les couper un peu. Ils commençaient à prendre de la place sur sa tête.<p>

Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos. Hier, il avait posté sa toute nouvelle vidéo et comptait bien ne rien foutre de sa journée. Mais il avait tout de même passé un long moment sur son ordi pour aller sur twitter et lire des articles de différents blogs. Il vit que son ami quémandait des questions pour son prochain 29. Il s'arma de son clavier et tapa un message.

« **mathieu_sommet** : **antoinedaniel** _quand est-ce que tu viens chez moi, qu'on boive une bière ? **#le29**_ »

Le Chewbacca des cheveux lui répondit rapidement et positivement par DM. Mathieu partit donc faire des courses au super-marché pour se procurer un pack de bières puis rangea du mieux qu'il put son appartement -oui car l'espace réservé à l'émission était un sacré bordel-. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ce soir. Regarder la télé et se moquer des émissions sur lesquelles ils tombaient, sûrement. Ou bien discuter de leur projet de vidéo qu'ils feraient ensemble. Ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois mais ça n'avait jamais mené à quelque chose de concret. Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment envie de trouver quelque chose de concret. Il souhaitait continuer ces soirées rien qu'à deux à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Parce qu'une fois que le projet sera trouvé, ce ne sera que travail, travail, travail, et encore travail.

Il grattait les oreilles de son nouveau chaton tout en préparant dans différents bols des trucs à grignoter qu'il mettait sur la table basse. On sonna à la porte vers 21h00.

« **Oh, mais c'est ton nouveau chat !** » S'exclama Antoine quand Mathieu ouvrit la porte. Il tendit sa main pour caresser la tête du chat.

**- T'as vu comme il est beau ?** Sourit Mathieu.

**- Il est dégueulasse oui**, répondit son ami en entrant dans l'appartement.

**- Ce sont tes cheveux qui sont dégueulasses**, soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Antoine explosa de rire, nullement blessé par la remarque.

**- J'aime pas les trucs mignons. Ça explique pourquoi je t'aime pas.**

Mathieu haussa un sourcil alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée. Venait-il vraiment de flirter délibérément avec lui ? Il se contenta d'ignorer. _De toute façon quoi que je réponde je vais bégayer tel une adolescente_. Il marcha avec Antoine vers le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. La routine. Ils buvaient, discutaient des nouveautés, d'internet, faisaient le point sur les conventions auxquelles ils participeraient.

« **On se matte quelque chose ?** » Proposa le plus petit d'entre eux.

**- Vas-y.**

**- Prends la télécommande et trouves-nous une chaîne, j'vais nous chercher d'autres bières.**

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il entendait du bruit depuis le salon, le pauvre, il galérait pour trouver une simple télécommande.

**- Beh elle est où ?** Demanda t-il en parlant fort pour se faire attendre.

**- Regardes dans les tiroirs ! **

Il prit deux bières dans ses mains et retourna au salon.

**- Alors t'as trouvé ?**

**- Non, mais j'ai trouvé mieux...**

Mathieu lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis baissa son regard vers le tas de préservatifs qui débordait du tiroir que venait d'ouvrir Antoine. Il rougit. _Encore une fois_.

**- C'est flatteur que tu y ai pensé. J'en avais plus.** Dit Antoine.

Mathieu ne savait pas s'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère ou bien de le déstabiliser encore plus.

**- Ne t'imagines rien. C'est ce que j'ai eu à Polymanga, pour le Patron.**

**- Écoutes, **continua Chewbacca toujours dans son délire de couple**, j'aime mettre ma bite dans des yaourts et toi t'aimes renifler les fesses des gens...**

**- Ouai, on est différents, on est pas fait pour être ensemble. **Le coupa t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, lui tendant une bouteille.

**- Élémentaire, mon cher Sommet. Mais les opposés ne s'attirent-ils pas ? **


	7. Je préfère Salut Les Geeks - partie 2

**Ranne** : Je ne me lasserais jamais de laisser des suspens de malade à la fin de mes chapitres. C'est marrant.

**MissAnonymous** : J'ai une petite cabane au Pérou, au cas où.

**Shoubidou** : Ce mythe des capotes, j'y crois sincérement. Et oui, Nyo a un petit faible pour les femmes de 60 ans, mais faîtes comme si j'avais rien dis.

**AmbreDestin** : J'ai adoré tes reviews dfsfsdff.

Ce chapitre est très court. (C'est pas vraiment un chapitre) Je le considère comme un entracte. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. Enjoy, et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Mathieu avait commencé à bailler depuis une dizaine de minutes, et ses paupières ne voulaient décidément pas co-opérer. Ils durent mettre un terme à la soirée à cause de sa fatigue. Le propriétaire des lieux se leva du canapé où il avait été confortablement installé et débarassa la table des bouteilles et des bols vides. Antoine quand à lui, enfilait ses chaussures et sa veste. Le plus grand se fit raccompagner par Mathieu jusqu'à l'entrée.<p>

**- Rentre bien vieux, fais attention à toi.** Dit Mathieu en baillant une nouvelle fois et en lui tapotant l'épaule, après avoir ouvert la porte.

Antoine s'avança vers la sortie, puis se tourna vers son ami. Il le regarda quelques instants, et posa son avant-bras droit contre l'encadrement de la porte. Mathieu le regardait également, intrigué. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise mal boutonné lui donnait un air négligé, mais Mathieu trouvait ça aussi, d'un autre côté, très attirant. Le silence devenait pesant et l'air frais de l'extérieur commençait à envahir l'appartement.

**- Quoi ?** Finit par demander Mathieu.

**- C'est le moment où tu dois m'embrasser**.

**- Hein ? Jamais !** Dit subitement le plus petit, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par son audace.

**- Quoi, t'en as pas envie ?**

Mathieu plissa des yeux, essayant de déceler la moindre faille dans son regard. Pourtant, Antoine n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Il était pris au dépourvu et bafouilla, perdant ses moyens.

**- N-... Ecoutes, je... Ce serait trop bizarre d'embrasser un mec, ou même, de t'embrasser toi. **Dit-il pour se justifier.

**- Oh. **Dit Antoine en se redressant, et se reculant d'un pas.** Désolé.**

_**- Désolé **_**? **-_Il haussa un sourcil._-

**- J'ai... **-_Il secoua négativement de la tête et força un sourire._- **J'ai mal interprété certaines choses. Sûrement. C'était débile. On oublie tout, OK ? **

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et tira Antoine dans l'appartement, fermant la porte.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as dis que t'avais une copine et que tu vivais avec elle ?** Demanda t-il en gardant toujours ses doigts serrés autour de son poignet.

Voir son ami aussi sérieux et sévère avec lui était étrange pour Antoine. Il n'avait même plus l'impression d'être le plus grand.

**- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Pour t'impressioner sans doute ? **-_Il haussa des épaules en grimaçant._-** C'était totalement con. Un peu comme moi.**

**- T'es gay ? -**_Il lui lança un regard suspicieux._-

**- Non. **

**- Mais tu veux m'embrasser ? T'es bisexuel ? **

**- J'espère secrètement que tu aies un vagin, si tu veux tout savoir. **

Sa main libre vint attraper le col ouvert de sa chemise, et il le tira vers lui. Hors de question qu'il se mette sur la pointe des pieds. Mathieu hésita pendant une demi-seconde, demi-seconde durant laquelle Antoine se demandait s'il aurait les couilles de le faire. Il fut rapidement fixé quand Mathieu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les mouva lentement, avec désir de connaître par quels autres moyens son ami pourrait le faire frissonner. Mathieu sentit les mains du plus grand sur sa taille et il relâcha alors son col pour aller caresser sa joue. Mais Antoine rompit soudainement le baiser. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il sentait son souffle saccadé sur son visage.

**- J'ai rien ressenti.**

**- Moi non plus**, mentit Mathieu.

Son regard parcouru son visage et Antoine finit par sourire.

**- Tu mens.**

**- Toi aussi. **

**- Peut-être.**

**- Monsieur est content d'avoir eu son baiser ? **

**- Très**, répondit-il en souriant en coin avant de quitter l'appartement.

Mathieu resta planté dans le couloir pendant quelques instants. Il avait bien besoin de dormir.


	8. ÉPILOGUE

**Clara Catsy** : Ah que coucou ! Eh bien, oui, on peut dire que c'est une fanfic yaoi (le terme slash serait plus approprié). Je compte écrire une nouvelle fanfic, et je prends ta proposition en compte ! Surtout que le patron/geek, c'est un pairing que j'aime beaucoup, yum yum.

**Une licorne** : Pas besoin de me kidnapper, niehe, parce que voici la suite. B)) Et non, je ne connais pas les chansons de Links, faudrait que je les écoute ! Alors parmis ceux que tu as listé, je connais seulement : Muse, 30 Seconds To Mars, Christina Perri. (#jesuisunegrossenulle) Personellement, en ce moment j'écoute plutôt : The 1975, Neon Trees, London Grammar, Marina & The Diamonds. Pas grand chose vu que j'écoute surtout du rap ou des groupes/chanteurs anciens genre Joan Jett, KISS, AC/DC, Scorpions, Queen... Et merci à toi de lire la fanfic ! **

**Alianna** : Et bien, 8, ce chapitre sera le tout dernier. ***pleure de tristesse***

**Okami89250** : T'en fais pas, je ne prends jamais mal les critiques négatives qui ont un minimum de sens et de politesse. Alors pour l'OC, c'était parce que j'avais besoin que Mathieu ait un ami proche même si c'était juste pour une durée de deux chapitres. J'aurais pu choisir une personne qui existe, mais je ne connais pas super bien les relations de Mathieu avec les autres youtubeurs. Surtout que je voulais également réduire au maximum le nombre de personnes réelles que j'introduisais dans cette fanfic'. Quand au câlin de Links et Mathieu... Links avait dit pendant une conférence qu'ils étaient tous hétérosexuels, mais quand ils arrivaient aux conventions, pour une raison inconnue, ils devenaient tous super homo. X)Et désolée que tu aies rigolé devant tous tes collègues,:c

Voilà. Nous arrivons à la fin. NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS. Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre. J'avais envie de le mettre en relation avec le titre de la fanfiction. Je préfère terminer avec peu de chapitres mais qui sont de qualités (j'espère qu'ils sont de qualités) plutôt que d'écrire des tonnes de chapitres qui ne mèneront nul part et avec une fin qui ne voudront rien dire. Donc voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews votre avis global de la fanfiction, avec ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Je compte écrire une nouvelle fanfic'. Dîtes-moi si vous souhaitez une nouvelle Mathieu/Antoine, ou d'autres trucs plus farfelus genre Mathieu/Le Patron, Le Patron/Le Geek, etc... OU MÊME UNE FANFIC' SUR RICHARD TIENS ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé son personnage, alors qu'on sait tous que Richard est une Diva. Genre, imaginez le truc : _Les Chroniques De Richard._ Il écrirait un journal intime où il parlerait d'Antoine qui le maltraite et ne le paye pas assez.

…

JE VAIS TROP LOIN. En bref, bonne lecture pour cet épilogue et un grand merci à chaque personnes qui ont lu mes écrits.

* * *

><p>L'amour éternel. Le bonheur d'une vie familiale. Les « <em>Chérie je suis rentré du travail, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon pour ce soir ?<em> ». Des enfants qui courent partout. Beaucoup de personnes en rêvaient. Mathieu n'en faisait pas partie. C'est pour ça qu'à cet instant même, il ne se sentait pas totalement dans son élément. Mais il devait l'avouer, tout était très beau et une certaine présence magique se trouvait dans l'air.

« **Je m'adresserai ensuite aux mariés. Votre union se bâtit sur l'amour, et dans cette maison, vous venez accomplir un acte administratif et aussi un engagement civique. Les liens tissés sont donc...** »

Il était vrai que le maire parlait beaucoup. Et Mathieu se retenait de baisser sa tête pour faire une petite sieste. Le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre et brisa le silence admiratif des invités, mais cela ne fit toujours pas sortir Mathieu de sa torpeur. Il se demandait si lui aussi, un jour, se marierait. Et si l'amour durable existait vraiment. Il plaignait surtout ses parents, qui n'avaient qu'un seul fils. Et il savait très bien qu'ils rêvaient de voir leur unique enfant trouver la femme parfaite. Que sa mère rêvait de participer à l'organisation de son mariage. Il les plaignait car le mariage n'était en aucun cas un but, quelque chose à accomplir dans sa vie. Il s'en foutait carrément. Si un jour il venait à marier, ce sera parce qu'il aurait trouvé LA personne. Celle qui lui donnerait l'impression qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour être heureux. La personne qu'il souhaiterait avoir à ses côtés pour affronter les aléas de la vie jusqu'à sa mort. Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, on prit place à ses côtés.

**- J'arrive pas trop tard ?**

Antoine replaça ses lunettes et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux mariés. Mathieu releva enfin sa tête en entendant le murmure et sourit légèrement au nouveau venu. Antoine le regarda à son tour, se demandant pourquoi il souriait ainsi.

**- Non, t'as de la chance, ils vont bientôt s'embrasser.**

Antoine trouvait ça bizarre que Mathieu ait dit ça sans ironie, mais il lui sourit tout de même en retour. Après tout, ils étaient au mariage de leur ami Fred, c'était un événement sérieux.

**- ...Au nom de la Loi, je vous déclare unis par le mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

À ces mots, le fameux baiser fut échangé entre les mariés et une tollé d'applaudissements s'éleva dans la salle. Mathieu se leva en même temps que tout le monde, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux pour son ami.

Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle où se déroulerait la soirée. La décoration était superbe, les tables étaient magnifiquement bien dressées, et il y avait même un bar. _Cher bar, ce soir, toi et moi allons être de très bons amis. _Le jeune homme passait une très bonne soirée, parmi les invités se trouvaient nombreux de ses amis et connaissances. Il avait rit, (beaucoup) bu, avait même chanté sur la scène prévue à cet effet. Il priait pour que les photos prises durant cette soirée ne soient pas postés sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il n'y avait que des gens de confiance ici.

Sauf un. Particulièrement chevelu.

**- Je suis sûr que tu as attendu toute la soirée pour que je t'invite à danser.** S'exclama t-il par-dessus la musique, un sourire en coin.

**- Quand est-ce que tu seras modeste Daniel ? **Demanda Mathieu avant de boire une gorgée de sa canette Red Bull.

**- Quand t'accepteras de venir sur la piste avec moi. **Répondit-il naturellement, finissant sa cigarette. Mathieu était presque sûr qu'il était interdit de fumer, mais il ne pouvait le blâmer. Lui, avait bien du mal à se passer du café.

**- Je pensais que tu détestais danser ? **

**- J'veux bien faire un effort pour toi, Sommet. En plus, ils sont entrain de passer _Hotel California_. Et je sais que t'aimes beaucoup cette chanson... **

**- Mhm, plus tellement depuis que j'ai fait la reprise de l'hôtel anus.**

Ils se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire comme des imbéciles, sûrement encore gênés depuis leur dernière soirée à l'appartement de Mathieu. Antoine jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et tira Mathieu par le poignet, ce dernier traînant des pieds même si la fangirl au fond de lui jubilait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Chewbacca.

* * *

><p>Quatorze heures. Il était toujours autant épuisé. Il ne savait même plus l'heure à laquelle il était rentré. Heureusement Julien avait été là pour le raccompagner chez lui en voiture, vu que lui n'était pas bourré. Ce qui est bien avec l'alcool, c'est que l'on a pas à justifier à notre meilleur ami notre comportement ambigu envers un certain collègue de YouTube. Alors qu'il était assis sur le bord de son lit à se masser le front, son téléphone fit part de sa présence avec son horrible sonnerie.<p>

**- Bordel, ça m'apprendra à passer mon numéro à des fans.**

**- Hé !** Se plaignit la voix d'Antoine à travers le téléphone.** Je ne suis pas un fan.**

-** Non, tu es pire. **

**- Je veux juste que tu m'aimes !** Dit-il d'une voix implorante.

**- Désolé, mon amour est réservé pour Nyo. **-_Il se prépara une tasse de café, son portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille._-

**- Mais... Mon amour aussi est réservé pour Nyo. **

**- ...Quel pédé. **

**- Dis-moi « je t'aime ».**

Mathieu soupira au téléphone et se retenait de toutes ses forces de rire.

**- Antoine, Antoine, Antoine...Tu veux beaucoup de choses.**

**- Non. C'est la seule chose que je veux. **

**- La seule chose que tu veux, comme la fois où tu voulais que je dise à mes fans d'arrêter de t'insulter de plagieur ? Ou comme la fois où tu voulais que je t'embrasse ? **- _Il but une gorgée, se disant que jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour dire ça._-

**- ...Bon OK, c'est vrai, je veux beaucoup de choses. Mais tu sais, on s'est embrassé et...**

**- Par pitié, ne me rappelles pas cette erreur monumentale que j'ai faite. **

**- Arrêtes, t'as kiffé ta race.** -_Mathieu pouvait deviner le sourire d'Antoine à travers sa voix, et cela l'exaspérait encore plus_.-

**- Utiliser des termes de jeunes te rend beaucoup plus vieux. Genre, j'ai l'impression de parler à mon père. **

**- T'as pas honte d'être attiré sexuellement par ton père ?**

Mathieu manqua de cracher sa boisson.

**- Antoine, je n'suis pas sexuellement attiré par toi.**

**- T'as dis que tu me trouvais particulièrement sexy en costume.**

**- Je dis beaucoup de chose quand je suis bourré. -**_Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son canapé, toujours en t-shirt et boxer._-** Pourquoi tu m'as appelé au fait ? **

**- Vu que toi et moi on aime pas la guimauve et qu'aucun de nous deux n'osera jamais inviter l'autre à un rencard, demain je viens chez toi avec un pack de bière et la trilogie Blood and Ice Cream. En gros une manière subtile de te dire « j'ai bien aimé le baiser, j'en veux un autre ».**

En observant son reflet à travers l'écran de sa télévision éteinte, Mathieu vit qu'il souriait comme un crétin.

**- À tes risques et périls, gamin.** Dit-il alors que le Patron avait prit le dessus sur ses autres personnalités.

Antoine Daniel voulait beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne dérangeait certainement pas Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse envers toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewés mais à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Ceux qui ont un compte fanfiction peuvent venir discuter avec moi via messages privés, tandis que les autres, vous pouvez me parler sur mon tumblr <strong>AntoineSommet<strong>. À bientôt. Xx


End file.
